Perpendicular
by Tigereyegirl123
Summary: 3 years after returning home, the voyager crew wake up in the delta quadrant. But this time, they're not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Perpendicular

Ch 1

**_KATHRYN_**

"EEEEKK"

I ran across the field, soaking wet and screaming my head off. This was no time for star fleet regulations.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT SPACE SCUM" I took out my weapon and aimed.

Direct Shot!

"Ahhhhhh! Aunty!" my niece squealed.

She ran over and took the water gun from my hand.

"No shooting at the face! You almost squirted my eye!" she giggled.

"Ok, ok Bessica. No squirting at the face. Shall we continue?" I asked her.

"Naw, I'm too water logged," she stated in exhaust.

"Ok then. Computer, end program" I said.

Beep!

Bessica and I stepped out of the holodeck into my sister's house.

"What do we do now Aunt Kathryn?" Bessica asked quizzically.

"Now we go to bed! It is 10:00! Your mother would kill me if she knew you stayed up so late!" I told her.

"Aww man! Not even 5 more minutes?" she begged.

"Now even 5 more mili-seconds. Now go." I smirked.

Bessica let out a sigh and marched up to her room. I smiled as I heard the door close and went to my room. Babysitting my niece was an exhausting job. I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes.

"Computer, lower lights by 36.4."

**_TOM_**

"TOM!! WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!"

I jumped out of bed and hit my head on the lamp.

"Yes honey?" I winced.

"You had better be out of bed mister! We are having a dinner with your father and you are not going to be late!"

The Dinner! I had completely forgotten. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my uniform out from under the bed. It was a little wrinkled, but I'm sure my father wouldn't mind. I threw it on and walked out of my room.

"Is Miral ready B'ellana?" I yelled.

"Of course she is! Do you think I am incompetent?" she answered.

"No. Of course not. Just kidding." I muttered in response, rolling my eyes.

As we stepped in the shuttle I couldn't help but notice the worried look on B'ellana's face.

"Relax dear, everything will be fine. " I said, trying to reassure her.

But even I was nervous. A dinner with Admiral Paris was nothing to blow off.

Our daughter,Miral, was talking to herself in the back seat. At only four years of age, she was already talking up a storm.

_Knock Knock. _

"Ah! Tom! B'ellana! Miral! Come in, come in! We have dinner all ready. B'ellona, in spite of your presence, I prepared some Bregit Lung!" my father cheerfully said.

I groaned.

We sat down and had an average dinner, nice small talk, little jokes, and stories about the old days. It was all very polite. Too polite.

"…And it turned out just to be a Rafalian mouse!" my mother finished.

B'ellana looked like she was about to pass out from boredom.

"Well, it's very late, and Miral does have a bed time to stick to. She's a terror when she doesn't get enough sleep…" I joked.

B'ellana nodded ecstatically, and looked eager to leave. My parents walked B'ellana, Miral, and me to the door.

"It was nice having you all over!" my father shouted as we entered the shuttle.

"Bah-Bye!" gurgled Miral.

When we arrived home, B'ellona put Miral to sleep and joined me in bed.

"Well…that was interesting." B'ellana mentioned, while changing into her nightgown.

"I know what you mean. But, it could have been much worse." I said.

B'ellana nodded her head in agreement.

"Computer, lights out".

**Thank You For Reading! Please Write Reviews, I'm always looking to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

Perpendicular

Ch 2

**_KATHRYN_**

Beeeep. Beeep. Beeeep.

"Damn that Alarm clock. I'm sure I had at least another hour to sleep." I muttered to myself.

As I sat up, I became aware that the sun was not shining through my shades. It took me another second to realize there was no sun at all! I jumped up in shock and looked out the window. From the sight of stars zooming by, I could tell I was no longer in San Francisco. I grabbed my uniform, which was lying down on the chair next to my bed and ran out the door. Several other people were walking out of the doors, looking shocked, and scared.

"Admiral!" a young ensign yelled to me.

"Where are we? How come we aren't at home anymore?"

"I'll tell you ensign as soon as I figure this out myself. " I replied sharply.

I bolted down the corridor. No. NO! It couldn't be could it? This was no ordinary starship! This was voyager! When I finally reached the bridge I saw that there was someone already there.

"Tuvok!" I exclaimed.

"Good Morning Admiral. I assume you do not know why we are here either?" he asked inquisitively.

I sighed and said, "No Tuvok, I'm afraid I don't."

Tuvok looked up from the console at me with a concerned face.

"Admiral, I'm afraid my suspicions were correct. Not only have we all been taken from earth, we have been taken back to the Delta Quadrant."

No. No. No. It can't be! Not again! What kind of dream am I having?

"That's not possible Tuvok!" I managed to exclaim.

"It is illogical, but yet, we are where we are." He calmly told me.

I tapped my combadge.

"Admiral Janeway to Chakotay. Do you read?" I said.

"I read you Kathryn. I presume you have an explanation for this?" he replied.

"Unfortunately." I solemnly whispered.

Just then Chakotay burst in through the doors.

"Well?" he inquired.

"We are back in the Delta Quadrant Chakotay…" I murmured.

Chakotay stared at me somberly for a while.

Then he said "Again? How?"

"I wish I knew." I sighed. "Tuvok, scan for any vessels of space anomalies in the area."

"Already doing so, Admiral" replied Tuvok.

I looked at him in anticipation.

He looked at me and said "Our external sensors are down and there is no way of telling if there are any ships or anomalies near by."

I buried my face in my hands. "Admiral, we seem to be coming to a stop." Tuvok exclaimed.

"Stopping where?" I asked.

"Our ship was on course to a small m-class planet, approximately 1.2 light-years from here." He bluntly replied.

"Approaching Destination" Chakotay said, looking up from the consol.

"Put it on the view screen" I muttered.

Oh my god. Could my eyes be deceiving me?

"Magnify," I whispered.

No. I was right. Voyager was not alone. Every federation star ship within 1000 light years of earth was here.

"The Starship 'Pathfinder' is hailing us Admiral" Chakotay exclaimed.

"Open a channel" I said, still in state of shock.

"This is Admiral Paris of the Star ship Pathfinder. Would you care to explain what's going on?" came a booming voice from the view screen.

"I wish I could Admiral. But I'm as at lost as you are." I replied, trying to appear under control.

"Well, we aren't going to sit around are we? Get my son over, I need to talk to him." Admiral Paris snapped.

"Yes sir." I muttered.

I tapped my combadge. "Janeway to Paris, will you please come to the bridge?". There was no reply.

"Janeway to Paris, please respond."

Still nothing.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Tom Paris. " I said.

The Computer replied saying, "Lieutenant Paris is not on board"

**_TOM_**

"TOM! TOM! ARE YOU THERE? COME IN TOM!"

I rolled over in my bed and tapped my combadge.

"Ya?" I said, in a groggy voice.

"Oh my gosh! Tom! You're here! Your alive!" the voice on the combadge said.

"Wha…? Alive? Ok, who is this? Is this Theo from next door? Look, I'm sorry about the tree but you know you shou…"

"No, no Tom! It's Admiral Hendricks! There is a huge problem! You've got to come down here! It's an Emergency!" the man shouted.

I rolled my eyes. Admiral Hendricks was a very jumpy man.

"Look, relax admiral. I'll be there as soon as I can. Paris Out." I said calmly.

"Soon? How soon is soo…"

I tapped my combadge and stuck it in a drawer. The last thing I needed today was some paranoid admiral breathing down my neck. I walked in the kitchen, when I noticed how quite it was. With a four year old in the house, a part Klingon one to be exact, things were never peaceful. I decided to give B'ellana a call.

"Hey B'ellona, its Tom. Where are you?" I said into the combadge.

There was no reply. Still walking around the house, I stepped into Mirals room. She was still sleeping! B'ellana always woke Miral up early. So where was she?

I woke Miral up myself and got her dressed into her yellow sun dress and strapped her in the shuttle.

"Where is Mommy?" asked Miral nervously.

I looked at her and tried to appear completely self confident.

"Everything's fine pumpkin. We'll find mommy soon, ok?" I answered her.

Miral looked at me a second longer, and then turned her head to look outside the window. I took a big sigh of relief and continued to pilot the shuttle.

When we arrived at Star Fleet HQ, Miral started to cry.

"Miral, please be quiet for a bit. I'll replicate you some pancakes as soon as I can." I told her softly.

As we walked into the Head Quarters, I was immediately flocked by people.

"How do you feel about the disappearances?" one person asked.

"Are you responsible?" asked another

"Do you think there is a reason why you are not with them?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"When?"

"Why?"

People from all over Earth, and a few other planets, buzzed around asking me questions I didn't even understand.

"HEY! HEY! LEAVE THE MAN ALONE!" yelled a booming voice from across the room.

Everyone jumped in surprise and left me alone. The out of the crowd walked Admiral Hendrick and Admiral Strickler.

"Sorry about the crowd Tom, but something incredible as just happened." Admiral Strickler whispered.

Admiral Hendrick cut in, saying, "You see, Voyager, her crew, and every star ship, within 1000 light-years of earth, is gone."

**Thank You For Reading! Please Write Reviews, I'm always looking to improve! **


	3. Chapter 3

Perpendicular

Ch 3

**_KATHRYN_**

Tom Paris is not on board?

"Tuvok, is there an error with our internal sensors?" I asked, a concerned look.

"No Captain, I'm afraid there's not." Tuvok replied, his Vulcan face expressionless.

No? How does a vice admiral tell her superior that his son is missing?

"Uh…it appears that your son is not with us sir." I said.

"Not with you? Well what in the name of god do you mean by that?" he fumed

"H-he…is…w-well, not here. Not on Voyager. Not on this ship." I stuttered.

Admiral Paris stared at me, as if I had just committed a capital crime. He seemed very sad and upset. But that face was immediately replaced by a look of confidence.

"Well, let see if we can find out what the hell's going on." He said strongly.

He looked up at a young lieutenant standing at a console.

"Mr. Heyden, scan the vicinity for any non-federation ships." He snapped.

"Yes Sir." Lt. Heyden replied.

Bee-ooop!

"No sir, there are no one out here except for us." he said quickly.

Admiral Paris Scowled.

Pathfinder was the finest ship in the fleet. It was only 7 months old and had advanced defense and weaponry systems, as well as a highly sophisticated computer system. But even still, it was here. With almost every other ship in the alpha quadrant. Admiral Paris was her captain.

Then bursting through the doors of the bridge was Harry Kim. He looked quite disgruntled.

"Wha…What?" the half-dead harry muttered.

"We're on Voyager Harry. Now if you wouldn't mind, please get to your station" I said.

Harry looked at me through gauzy eyes, and then fell flat on the floor.

"Janeway to Sickbay, we have a medical emergency." I said.

The doctor came bursting through the doors.

"I wasn't aware I was sent back into space. Would you mind telling me what mission we are on?" the doctor asked while giving Harry a hypo-spray.

"No mission Doctor. For some strange reason, every member of this crew woke up today here. In Voyager." I said sadly.

"Voyager? We're back on Voyager? How is tha…"

Admiral Janeway cut off the Doctor.

"Admiral Janeway, I think there is something you should see…"

I looked up at he view screen. In the middle of the huge fleet of federation ships was a light. A white, bright, luminous light that must have been growing 2 kilometers per second.

All of a sudden, a loud piercing shriek hit the air.

And then, Silence.

"Admiral…what happe…" a newly revived harry Kim started.

WOOSSHHHHHH!

A something very similar to a black hole opened up from the center of the light.

"HARRY! BACK US OFF AT WARP 6!" I yelled.

But it was to late. Voyager was sucked into the vacuum.

_**TOM**_

"Missing? What do you mean by missing?" I asked.

"Gone! No trace of them! It's as if some alien ship came by and transported all of them off the surface. " Admiral Hendricks whispered.

"Lets get him out of here, before we continue this conversation" admiral Strickler cut in.

They pulled me into an office. Just as I opened my mouth to ask something, Admiral Strickler began to talk.

"Today we've had several reports about missing family members, and we all traced them back to Voyager. Then we discovered the Voyager Museum was missing all together. I mean, gone. Not a single trace that it was ever there."

I looked at them in disbelief.

"But you said something about other ships right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. It seems to be that almost every starship in the system is gone, even the brand new prototype, 'Pathfinder'." Admiral Hendricks said sadly.

"Do you have any idea what happed?" I asked him.

"No. It's unbelievable. There are no ion trails, signs of transport, debris, or and recordings, such as letters or diary entries about leaving." Admiral Strickler replied.

"Then how come I'm not with them? Don't you think that's a bit strange?" I asked.

"Precisely! We think that strange too! And so does everyone else! That's why everyone was swarming around you out there. A few people even think you are responsible for the disappearances." Admiral Hendricks answered.

I looked out the window. My friends. My family. They're gone? What if they never come back? Will Miral grow up without a mother?

Millions of "What if's?" and other worries filled my head.

"Wh-What are we going to do about it?" I asked, brow furrowed with anxiety.

"We were hoping you'd have an idea." Admiral Strickler replied.

Me? Why would I have any idea of what's going on? Is it possible this is a dream? No, no, it's to clear to be a dream. Alternate Universe? Space-Time fluctuation? Temporal Anomaly? There were a zillion and one explanations for what could be happening, but none of them seemed realistic enough to bring up.

I looked at both admirals, face filled with concern.

"Are you sure I'm the only person left? " I asked.

"Well, yours was the only combadge we detected, but we are running a quadrant-wide search for anyone else. We'll let you know if we find anyone else. " Admiral Hendricks mentioned.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked in the corner of the room, a saw Miral playing with "Sasha" Admiral Strickler's cat.

How do you tell a 4-year-old mommy's not coming back?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy! Btw, If any of you are The Host fans, me and my friends have a pod cast and we need questions for discussion! email us at !!**

Perpendicular

Ch 4

**_KATHRYN_**

The first thing i noticed was the wind.

It was all around us. A soft, warm, balmy wind.

The next thing I noticed was the pain. It was sharp and hurt like hell.

I groaned and tried to sit up, blinking hard.

Where was I? I was in some sort of forest, a beautiful one at that. There was a clear, roaring waterfall, that fell into a sparkling stream. Giant, Lushes trees surronded me.

Rubbing the bump on my head, I stood up, trying to remember what had happened.

The Black hole!

But..how did I get here? And where was everyone else?

"Hello?!" I yelled.

"Yes?" a small, innocent voice said, from behind me.

I spun around.

Two little children, with pristine white skin and golden hair stood next to a large willow tree.

The little girl spoke up first.

"My name is Mtoto. And this is my big brother Rafiki. Who are you?" she asked, looking at me with her deep, almond colored eyes.

I bent down.

"I am Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star ship Voyager. Where am I?" I asked politely.

The young boy to a step forward.

"You are on the planet of Malaika. This is our home. Why have you come here?" he asked, standing up as straight as he could.

"I was hoping you might be able to tell me." I told him gently. "Perhaps you should take me to see your parents?"

Mtoto looked at Rafiki. He nodded to her.

"Come with us. They are not very far." He said.

The turned their backs to me and began to walk along a small, cobble stone path .

It was then when i saw the wings.

Each child had a small, perfect set of wings on their back. They were different though. Mtoto's wings were pure white and fluffly and tender looking, as if they were made from clouds.

Rafiki's were much different. The were hard and spiked, and looked as if they were made of glass. Colored an electric blue, the fluttered like lightning with each step he took.

"You...You have wings!" i said with awe.

"Yes, we did notice something strange about you. You have no wings. Ours are not fully grown though. They will reach full size when we approach our 'meandeleo'." Rafiki said matter-of-factly.

After a short while more of walking, we approached a small, quaint village.

"My 'Mthama' and 'Mbuyu' are in there" Mtoto said, pointing to a small house made of bricks.

As Mtoto, Rafiki and I walked into the home, everyone looked up.

"Mtoto! Rafiki! Why did you bring a 'Wageni' into our home!" the mother said, jumping to her feet.

She ran over and pulled the children over next to the fire place.

"Who are you!?" she asked glaring at me.

_**TOM**_

It was mid-afternoon.

I had been sitting here for about an hour. Miral was starting to get fussy.

"Daddy! Home NOW!" she yelled at me.

"No Miral. Not now. Daddy has to solve a problem." I told her, trying to calm her down by patting her on the back.

She pushed my hand away.

"NO PROBLEM NOW! HOME NOW!" she raised her voice.

She glowered at me and marched over the corner, where she continued to harass Sasha.

I put my head in between my knees.

I don't understand! Was this some giant kidnapping? Is some sort of anomaly responsible? Why aren't I with them?

Questions raced through my mind.

"Are you OK in there Paris?" asked Admiral Hendricks.

"Ya, Im just fine. I enjoy losing everyone I love. Its fun! Happens all the time!" I snapped at him.

"Whoa. Watch it Lieutenant. I understand your upset, but we are trying to figure out what has happened to the best of our abilities." He said, trying to calm me down.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I think I should head home." I said quietly.

The Admiral looked at each other.

"Well, Tom, there might be a problem there. Your entire house is under a search." Admiral Hendricks mentioned nervously.

"UNDER SEARCH?! FOR WHAT REASON!?" I boomed.

Admiral Strickler sighed and put his fingers on his temples.

"Look Tom. The entire Voyager crew is missing, and your the only one whose not with them. It's a bit suspicious, don't you think?" He said.

"So this entire meeting was a decoy? To get me away from my house so you can tear it apart?" I yelled.

I picked up Miral and stormed out of Star Fleet Head Quarters.

Miral had fallen asleep and yawned as I strapped her in the shuttle.

Our home was flooded with Inspectors.

I took a deep breath and screamed "GET OUT!!"

The inspectors looked up briefly, and then continued what they were doing.

I closed my eye and tried to keep my control.

So I got back in my shuttle, and flew over to a nearby hotel.

As I checked in, Miral began to stir. When woke up, she blinked softly and said " Daddy, Why we are not Home?"

I looked at her sadly and said "We are taking little vacation Miral. Isn't that nice?"

Miral glanced at me and gave me a look I couldn't quite read. Then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Once we were in the Hotel room, I put Miral in her bed.

Walked over to my room, kicked off my shoes, and fell onto the bed.

I was about to grab a Padd to read the news, when the room was filled with a bright, white light.


	5. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I want to apologize for the delay in Ch. 5

My high school holds a three-week summer program that all frosh and soph need to take. I've been there everyday and have had little time to write. Please bear with me.

Thank you!

-Becky


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry About the Delay of this chapter, I've been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's a bit short. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**KATHRYN**

"ANSWER ME!" the woman shouted.

She was beautiful, in an eerie sort of way. She had pointed ears and long, flowing, white-blond hair. Her skin was also white, yet it had a yellowish tinge to it. But what was most amazing, were the wings on her back. Unlike the small, fluttery wings on Mtoto and Rafiki, this woman had huge, glowing white ones, which appeared to be made of some glass-like material. The wings were twitching with anger.

"I am Kathryn Janeway." I stated, matter of factually. "Do you know where my…" I stopped. I had almost said MY crew. But they were not. "I mean, have you seen others like me nearby?"

The woman glowered at me. Her wings jolted around annoyingly.

"You are hardly in the place to tell ME what to do. When did you come from?" She snapped.

I looked at her curiously.

"When did I come from? Do not you mean 'Where?'"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"This area of space is called 'Nafiti'. It is a volatile area where time and space collide. There is no time here. It is endless." The woman said mysteriously.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Everything. Occasionally, the traces of a civilization will collide with the Nafiti. This causes the area to regurgitate the people or things it has picked up. " She answered.

"But my culture is from the other side of the galaxy. I can understand why possibly I might be here; my ship was stuck in this quadrant, although I do not remember encountering such a thing. But every ship in star fleet should not be here! My people come from the other side of the galaxy!" I exclaimed.

The woman's eyes glinted.

"It is possible you 'snagged' on the Nafiti when you passed through. Which means only a very small bit passed through to your 'Star Fleet' ships. They might not even be here anymore."

**TOM**

The world was shimmering.

Back and forth from two places it was like being in a transported malfunction, phasing in and out between worlds.

My head spun. I could see my Padd and my bed, I could see the Miral in the corner sleeping, but yet, at the same time, I saw small, little…angels? Was I dying? No, no it's to soon!

Then it went black.

--5 hours later--

"_Nurse revive him. "_

"_Aye sir." _

"_He's coming to." _

I blinked twice. Looking at me from above was the Doctor and a pretty nurse.

I lurched forward, but the doctor pushed me back.

"Oh no you don't Mister Paris. You just went through a severe cardiac arrest. We almost lost you there. The cause is still unknown, so I must ask you to stay here. " The Doctor said.

All of a sudden, a man burst through the door.

"We need Lt. Thomas Eugene Paris?" he asked, while panting.

"Oh no you don't. Mr. Paris is not going ANYWHERE." The doctor yelped.

The man looked at him annoyingly.

"But its important!!" the man whined.

He looked like he was straight out of the academy, and did not look please at the fact o f having to go back and tell his superiors he couldn't complete this simple task.

"I don't care if the world is coming to an end! Tom is staying HERE." The doctor snapped.

The man looked at him angrily and headed for the door. As he opened it, he spun round and said, "Every ship is back!" the paused and said, "Except Voyager."

**Please oh please oh PLEASE review!!**

**AN: I ALWAYS take input from my readers very seriously, so If you have any advice, or you are interested in giving me an idea of what should happen next, email me at ""**


End file.
